Jetlag and Disney Beginner Video Ash Hood
TheLastDisneyToon in Jetlag Productions and Walt Disney Production Cast *Robin Hood - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Little John - Winnie the Pooh *Maid Marian - May Maple (Pokemon) *Friar Tuck - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Lady Kluck - Numbuh 5 (Codename: KND) *Alan-a-Dale - Foghorn Leghorn *Prince John - Shere Kahn (The Jungle Book) *Sir Hiss - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Sheriff of Nottingham - James (Pokèmon) *Trigger and Nutsy - Tom (Tom and Jerry) and Woody Woodpecker *Otto - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Skippy Rabbit - Max Maple (Pokèmon) *Toby Turtle - Jirachi (Pokèmon) *Sis Rabbit - Bonnie (Pokèmon) *Tagalong Rabbit - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Mother Rabbit - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Sexton Mouse - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Little Sister Mouse - Mushi Sanban (Codename: KND) *Tournament Crocodile - Marvin the Martian *Rhino Guards - Pirates (Rayman) *Wolf Guards - Dantinis (Croc) *Robin Hood as a fortune teller - Ash as Ashley (Pokèmon) *Robin Hood as a beggar man - Uncle Pecos (Tom and Jerry) *Robin Hood disguised as a stork - Daffy Duck *Little John as a fortune teller - Iris (Pokèmon) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Goofy *King Richard as Mac/Frankie Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabrhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff1.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *clash 01.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *fx5.wav *LSwall02.wav *Hum 1.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash.wav better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *and more Trivia *The Tournament Duel and the Church duel will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Robin Hood with Lightsabers Revisited videos. *Ash Ketchum's lightsabers, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be light blue and green, and since Wart's light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Buzz Lightyear's saber staff, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be yellow, and since one blade is yellow on the left and will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum5.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the other blade is orange and will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Marvin the Martian's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Admiral Razorbeard's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be red and will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cannon Boat Keith's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be black and will have the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Merlin's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be green and will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, Hum 1.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs